2013.06.22 - Bamfing through the Park
The sunny days continue. Little to no humidity, not getting anywhere near sweltering- not even in the city. At the first day of summer, there are plenty of people out and about in the fields, at the small lake that is central.. and on the trails through the 'woods', or what passes as woods in the middle of the City. It is on the trails, then, that the blue fuzzy mutant can be found. Or more like.. in the trees. But only for a moment. BAMF! The sound of one of Kurt's infernal teleports is quiet in the air, but the smell of brimstone is quite noticable. Until, of course, it dissipates. Landing upon the branch of a tree, the teleporter grips the thick outcropping with his feet as he reaches out with a hand as anchor, his tail serving the same purpose, only.. it is wrapped about his passenger, but only for a split second before he drops it, letting his partner free. It's times like this that Domino is glad she didn't have anything to eat in a while. Bamfing through the woods, it's a thing. For the non-teleportation-inclined, it's also a bit unsettling going through so many motions on top of unexpected shifts in terrain and on the spot balancing acts. Beneath the Blue Bamfer is the Monochromatic Merc, dropping onto another branch with one leg folded beneath her and the other stretched out further along the branch. One hand is braced in front, the other is free for ..whatever she might happen to need a hand free for. If this were a training run she'd have blanks or paintballs chambered in her weapon of choice. In the middle of Central Park? She pretends. She's memorable enough without opening fire on imaginary targets in the middle of Manhattan. "Think my stomach got off the Bamf Express four trees ago..." Vorpal likes the park quite a lot. It's a nice place to think when he needs to untangle a knot, and it's a good place to train when he wants to get some climbing or jogging done. It was incredibly delightful to find a forest in the middle of one of the most famous urban centers in the world. He liked to think of it as a little enchanted place. Of course, this was New York, so the enchanted forest had its share of threats sometimes- muggers, creepy people, things of that sort. Somehow, they tended to leave him alone. Wonder why? At present,he was stretching under the shade of a particularly tall tree, having had his morning coffee and required breakfast, he was ready to do something to open his appetite for lunch, so to speak. Now, paintball would truly be a lot of fun in the park, but sadly, not everyone would be up for it. Funny how non-mutants are! Very little sense of humour about them. Rats. So instead, Kurt is being a dutiful partner, friend.. and he's pushing. He knows that he's not at his best until he's reaching beyond his own comfort, and he knows damned well that there are a few others that react to challenge in the same way. As a result? Sometimes the branch isn't quite as secure as it could be... Kurt's on the upper branch, and while Dom holds on and braces, he's swinging around like a gymnast on the parallel bars, dropping easily onto the spot right beside her. His tail slides around, ready for another go, his yellow eyes alight with pleasure in the exercise. He's have a lot of fun, and it is teaching him a great deal too.. Teamwork. "Und here I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for Thai after this?" The smile grows to show hints of fang before he adds, "Or Mexican.." Beat. "Indian?" At that suggestion, however, he quickly shakes his head. "I don't think they like me.. so Mexican or Thai, I think." "My treat." He of no income coming in! Before suggesting that they continue, however, Kurt's gaze looks to the trees' path ahead, and catches sight of.. okay.. Lowering his voice, Kurt nudges Domino gently with a three-fingered hand, "Amanda told me about someone like him, liebling.. do you think..?" It might be him? "Yeah, maybe later on that," Domino promptly replies to the thought of going out for food. That Kurt decided to bring up those particular types of food isn't lost to her, though it is quickly put out of her mind. Willpower, it's a wonderful thing. So often when these two are out and about, they're the things which stand out, which others would say 'does not belong.' The sight of a man-sized purple cat may well trump their otherwise winning hand. "I think..that a little payback is in order," she cryptically replies while pale blue eyes scan the tree which Vorpal is camping out beneath. "Fourth branch LZ, two o'clock. Treat this as a live run, Blue. I'm going in hot." Relatively speaking, of course. She's not about to haul out real guns. -Bamf!- The fourth branch happens to be in just the right position that Dom can drop down and land onto another branch, poised almost exactly over where Vorpal is relaxing. Black denim-clad legs wrap around the branch and leave the alabaster-hued woman dangling upside down, aiming a finger pistol down at Vorpal's head with one outstretched arm. Only a few feet of height separate the two. "No wonder you're late. Why, this watch is exactly two days slow." The voice makes the cat look up, and his eyes widen. Pistol. And---- "White Queen... how nice to see you." A beat, looking at her finger. "That's because it's full of wheels, you know..." How had she tracked him all the way to here? Was her hideout in Central Park? If so... maybe he needs to talk to her real estate agent. Keith had seen the woman in action before, and because he knew just how deadly she could be, and what a number he did on her psychologically last time, he preferred err on the side of caution. "If you're looking for the croquet match, I'm afraid you've got the wrong park. Though I am surprised to find you here." Why, though, is a mystery. When you thought about it, Central Park seemed to be the unofficial gathering spot for every unusual creature in the city, both good and bad... and in-between. The response regarding food after earns an even wider grin in return. Kurt can be a bastard, but he's a considerate bastard. Mostly. "We can do take-out, then." Back to the boat. Where the ship bobs.. and floats.. Now, as Kurt perches on the branch, his tail sways briefly, and he quirks his head as those featureless yellow eyes study the form and figure before them. He catches the instruction, and the moment the instruction comes in, that tail gently wraps about Domino's waist, and they're gone, off the branch and into the tree that is now classified as 'the purple cat's tree'. -Bamf!- Letting go of Domino the moment they come in to land, just as he had those many bamfs before, he, too, begins to flip down from branch to branch, landing upon the limb just above hers. Now, however, as Domino does .. her thing, he offers with a deadpanned, "She has the drop on you, mein Herr. I would ask for terms for surrender." Now, which is worse.. an albino merc hanging upside down with her finger in the shape of a pistol, or a blue, furry, demon-looking creature just above her, his tail swaying, the spade-tip twitching? Dear god, it was dizzying watching someone upside down. Was this what he looked like when he did it? Probably not. *She* was scary, he wasn't. Keith looks up at the second voice and starts for a second, until he recognizes the elf from the kidnapping attempt. "I guess surrender is the only alternative... all I have to offer are teabiscuits, I'm afraid..." when Domino mentions the television appearance, his ears go back just a little, "I don't like the publicity. Since that damned news item went on the air, I've had three random people on the street propose marriage to me." A beat. "Two of them were crazy cat ladies." With Domino doing her best imitation of a blue fuzzy, Kurt drops the extra branch and hangs beside her, making it look as effortless as she does. His tail doesn't even appear to be suffering from gravity's effects, swaying as it does. "Did you happen to come across a rather pretty blonde lately? She'd told me that she'd spoken with you.. if 'you' are the one that she means." Confused yet? Hooray for English as a Second Language! Well.. third.. but.. "No publicity is a good thing.. but, I'm a little envious now. I've never had marriage proposals." There's something of a pout that comes, and he looks at the merc hanging beside him, "Liebling, should I go for more publicity then? Flash a smile, perhaps?" Okay, now they were ganging up on him. There was no way he was going to take it lying down! er...standing.... "Alright, then, I'll marry you!" he says, extending a finger and suddenly there is a purple, glowing ring resting floating right above it. Thing is, the 'ring' is large enough that one could use it as an armband. "But I won't pick out the wedding swatches. I am -not- going to spend sleepless nights trying to figure out what goes with purple and blue." He grins and lets the ring hang in the air, for extra effect, as he crosses his arms. "Pretty blonde? Knows magic? Gave me a magic rock to call long distance? If that's the one you're talking about, then yes... Nightcrawler." The grin widens, as he says the name Amanda told him to address him by. He looks at Domino and wiggles an eyebrow "I'm afraid that when they made me, they broke the mold. Too fricking fugly, they said. Ah, well... yes, I'm Keith. or Vorpal. or grape popsicle, as that weird guy called me. But I do not know what to call you, lovely white queen." Kurt also drops to the ground with a flip and a flourish, crouching in the 'finish', his smile playing easily, the amusement echoing in his tones. "No fears, liebling. I think I can keep the attention away, ja?" As for the purple cat's identity, Kurt nods his head, a laugh barked as his tail flicks. "I think you are right. How many of, say, me could be around?" Sucker bet. When Nightcrawler is mentioned, Kurt rises from his crouch, his tones sounding.. miffled. "The Amazing Nightcrawler, danke.." comes as a correction. "Perhaps there was some omission?" He does nod, however, as Keith mentions Amanda, and he looks to Domino. "She'd mentioned him last night. Someone I should look for und possibly help.. with the basics." Looking back to the cat, he continues, "I would be willing to help.. but not out of the kindness of my heart." "Silver," Domino automatically replies, though she's left staring between the other two now. Did the Cat seriously just propose to Kurt? Those are some interesting odds at play! 1 in 27,014, actually. "Congratulations, I'm sure you'll live happily for many years to come." It's said with such a flat tone and blank expression that one just might think she had practiced such a response in a mirror beforehand. Then the pieces start coming together. Magic-using blonde that knows Kurt by codename? Okay, that must be Amanda. "There's a positive self-image," she says with her usual level of sarcasm. "As entertaining as 'White Queen' is, you're going to give me a superiority complex at this rate. 'Domino' is fine." It's also a name that has quite a colorful history attached to it within the underground circles of this world. People pay her, she takes shady, illegal, and often immoral jobs, and yet hardly anyone knows what to make of her. Just last night Kurt was told about Vorpal, and now here they both are. Well, apparently using her probability manipulation is one way to initiate a meeting between the two... "Huh. I know nothing about this, but there's worse people to study with. Now would be a great time to come up with additional terms." While that happens she'll just lean back against the tree and watch in idle amusement. Vorpal laughs at Domino's quip, the ring breaking up into a thousand little tiny square bubbles that disappear almost immediately. It is replaced by a Domino block. "Domino... I see." The cheshire cat looks at Nightcrawler as he talks about training... and he looks intrigued. Looking at Kurt through half-veiled eyes, he leans back in the air and crosses his legs, effectively doing the 'executive chair' look... without a proper chair, just empty space between him and the ground. "I take it there is a quid pro quo hanging from that ramum olivae. You know what they say about cats and curiosity... you've got mine. What exactly do you have in mind?" Kurt watches as the ring disappears.. the only attention given to the item before he turns back to the matter at hand. While the elf can't float in the air, he can do the next best thing, and that is leap straight up and perch in the branch lowest to the ground. Just last night.. on the boat. In casual, 'Oh hey, by the way' conversation. Today, out bamfing about, here is the topic of conversation. Though, it couldn't possibly be his luck- it has to be a residual bit from his partner.. which means, there's something more here than meets the eye. Whether it comes now, tomorrow, next week or next month.. well, it's anyone's guess. Yellow eyes turn to Domino, and Kurt nods his head slowly. "She had told me what she'd done, und.. well.. I know exactly what needs to be attended to.." He'll be filling her in later, undoubtedly. Turning back to Keith, Kurt's head quirks and he smiles slowly. "If I need your assistance, that you give consideration to responding, ja?" Now, the word 'consideration' is stressed as if to say, not giving him the option to deny the request. Dom really can't complain about Vorpal's lack of originality in summoning forth that giant game piece. Her own business cards are detailed to look like the same thing! Saves her the trouble of having to put her name in print, just a picture and a number and she's good to go. Still, that whole illusionist trick (or whatever it is) remains something curious and worthy of further examination. This time she goes so far as to prod at the floating domino with a fingertip. "There are worse demons to sign verbal contracts with," she thinks aloud for Keith's benefit. Maybe. "If you try to skip out, he'll find you. Speaking from experience." The domino chip is, actually, solid and immoveable. It also glows purple. "I'... usually reticent to agree to binding agreements without reading the fine print," he says as a starter, "I've had some people display some bizarre interest in my abilities... like that Frost lady from the Academy of Tomorrow." The cat crosses his arms. He still was puzzled as to why she wanted him for that 'elite' school, when there was nothing 'elite' about him. It made him feel like she saw him as some sort of bizarre Pokémon card, "... but I saw what you did that day at the kidnapping attempt. I know which side you fight for. But... what could you possibly need *my* help with, when you have this lovely lady over here?" he says, tilting his head towards Domino. He was there at that warehouse. He'd seen natural disasters with lower fatality rates. The purple domino is pretty cool, certainly, and Kurt stares not at the illusion, but at Domino's response to it. After all, he grew up with illusionists! He can feel the tickle of magic down the fuzz on the back of his neck, and it does feel different than Amanda's.. but it's not.. harsh. "I do, actually.. und I am a pest." A smile creeps across his face again, showing those pointed canines. "You, liebling, it's because I want to." Now, perching on the lowest branch as he is, begins to walk the small steps along its edge. "Emma Frost? I haven't had much contact, und the Academy of Tomorrow..?" He shakes his head slowly, the smile turning a little grimmer, "I do not know enough about it." But his gut reaction isn't the best? Who can blame him, however. He was at the 'do good'er Xavier's! "As for your abilities, there are always those looking to do one of a few things with such. To ask you to use them for good. To try und convince you to use them for their or your own gain, or to study them." The third is given with something of a darker scowl, the shadow falling across that blue fuzzy demon mask of his. "What I am offering you is the ability to learn how to use your gifts, or rather, to use them in such a way that you hadn't thought of before," and again, the elf casts a glance to Domino with something of a renewed grin- he's been working with his abiities, and learning a great deal! "Und to that end, to make things better for mutant kind.. in a non-lethal manner." Now, he returns those featureless glowing yellow eyes to Vorpal, "Or as non-lethal as humanly possible." Leaping down from the branch, the blue elf's grace is.. remarkable. The agility of a gymnast, and he makes it look effortless. Because it is. "This lovely lady here.." he pauses, then, "..has abilities different from my own. Just as the lovely blonde has different abilities from both Domino und myself. We compliment." Maybe it's just coincidence that purple happens to be Dom's favorite color, too. Coincidence (or something else altogether) seem to be running rampant wherever this Vorpal guy is concerned. "Definitely a pest," she confirms without fanfare. With Vorpal's question about her own involvement, she offers "We run in different circles, and I'm not always around to lend a hand." Sometimes she also doesn't want to lend a hand. Kurt's a grown mutant, he can handle his own business without someone else always hanging around. It's also probably not coincidence that whenever she helps out she tends to gain something out of the deal. Guns, money, taking care of one of her own problems... There's always an underlining reason behind her actions. Often, if there's nothing to gain then he can find someone else to help out. As far as Kurt's talk about non-lethal matters, she keeps her thoughts to herself. Non-lethal measures and her are only recently on speaking terms, thanks to some other outside influences. Speaking of complimenting abilities... "How complex can you get with these creations of yours?" "Well, I can create some things... but no mechanisms or guns. Nothing more complex than a hinge. But ..." Keith points to the air, and massive fifteen by fifteen feet glowing purple anvil, the obligatory ACME emblazoned on its side, appeared in mid air. Not on top of any of them, however. But it just hanged in the air there precisely in the same way that anvils don't. "I can also make pretty massive things, too. I dropped this one on Electro..." he looks at Kurt, and grows serious. "I have.. never killed. And I do not wish to kill unless there is no other way." A beat. "I want to make things better for everyone, Nightcrawler, but I don't want to destroy who I am in the process. Is that something you can live with?" The cat bites his lower lip a little. He wanted the training, but there were limits that he had to make known. Ultimately, cats were their own masters. "Do they have any weight to them?" Apparently, then, they do, if one was dropped, and presumably made something of a dent? Kurt moves to stand beside Domino, his tail swaying slowly behind him. "Occasionally those circles collide, ja?" Now there's a word. Collide. Though now, with Keith's.. admission and his offering of his core.. values, the fuzzy blue elf nods his head slowly, a smile returning to his face. And it's a genuine one. Digging a hand into his shirt, he pulls out his cross, "I take this seriously. Thou shalt not kill." There's something that turns that smile a touch.. lopsided, however, and he adds, "Hurting the bad guys, however, und bringing them to justice is just fine." Exhaling softly, he takes a step forward to stand beside the purple cat. "I would never ask you to give up who you are. Ever. If you wish to make this a better world, und be the... cat you wish to be, then I can help you with that." Hey, a giant, purple, floating anvil! It's not quite what Domino had in mind, but it's a start. "Complimenting abilities, such as creating a couple of poles for someone to use in a skirmish. Or ledges to keep someone from falling. Or..air-dropping anvils onto baddies." When Vorpal goes into the matter of not killing she just has to laugh. "Congratulations, Cheshie. You've played the odds and won. As it turns out, you're about to make an arrangement with the most non-lethal person I've ever met. Deal with that guy," she states while thumbing over to Nightcrawler. "I'm just here to ref." And try not to ask too many questions as to why this walking disaster happens to be working alongside the Pacifist Prosecutor. Someone should remind Keith to take Domino out for a casino run, sometime. When she speaks, the cat snaps his fingers and the anvil vanishes, and suddenly there is a pole in front of Domino--- well, actually a Bisento. But if she touches the edge, she'll see that it is blunt-- Keith can't create sharp objects, but they still hurt like hell when they make contact with tender, squishy flesh. "But my favorites are these..." he raises his hands, and his hands are encased in large, glowing punching gloves, almost with a 'punch out' cartoony quality to them. When Kurt speaks to him, the gloves and the Bisento vanish and he smiles. "Then you speak my language perfectly. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful..." he looks at Kurt's fur color, and he smirks "...and colorful friendship. I'll have your back and you can call upon me. Cheshire word." he says, tapping his own nose with his index finger. Blunt poles. Ledges.. that works. Ledges that float in the air.. and the more Kurt thinks about this, those glowing eyes seem to gleam with the thought of so many possibilities as he looks back to Domino. All that would key in so well with the workout they were just doing.. and.. and.. Kurt can just.. feel the potential. Domino's words gain another broad smile as he tucks his cross back into his shirt. "I do not believe in killing," and that should be enough. No need to add the soul searching he's been doing while being friends with some pretty damned lethal people over the years! How to reconcile his faith and beliefs with theirs. "I am not above sending people into the water und hoping they can swim, however.. or rendering them unconscious with.. various methods of shock technique." Tanks. Perhaps his association with the albino merc isn't that strange after all? Kurt extends a three-fingered hand in Vorpal's direction then, and the smile is easy and genuinely friendly. "I am a firm believer in training, too. So, if we are to work together, I will need to see how we can compliment each other. But that will come with time." Leave it to a merc to try and weaponize everything she comes across as a first course of action. Domino's seeing some potential as well, such as the idea that with Vorpal as an ally she would never end up being without a combat implement of some fashion or another. But, this is Kurt's deal. Not hers. "Sounds like it's time for the obligatory contact info exchange," she says while fishing one of those business cards out of a jeans pocket. Sure enough, it's a domino playing piece. Front and back. One dot on either tile, one phone number neatly tucked into one of the corners. "You'll be working with Indigo von Bamfer more than anything, but I'm willing to gamble with giving you contact privileges. I specialize in property damage, fast escapes, and arriving in the nick of time." And..y'know. Killing things. The cat grins and shakes Kurt's hand "Oh, I'm not adverse to doing that either. I drop anvils on people, for crying out loud. You'll find I have a very ... illogical combination of powers. I'm not really a mutant, in that my powers didn't come from some genetic mutation. Rather, I died and... well, an entity I have reasons to believe was the actual Cheshire Cat did this to me. So even though I'm not -the- Cheshire cat, I'm -a- Cheshire cat." He takes Domino's card, as he nods at what both of them say to him. "I have one associate... perhaps you remember him, Nightcrawler. He's the Iron Spider? He was one of the Spider horde that showed up at the Osborn kid's kidnapping." He chuckles, remembering that it felt like he had walked into a spider convention. "... he's a little younger than me, and about as inexperienced, though he has had training." Having remarked upon Kurt's grace, he adds "Maybe I should introduce the two of you sometimes. He's like a human slinky, I once waked in on him during his exercises and he had the bottom of his feet against his head. I threatened to start calling him the Iron Ferret." he chuckles and pockets Domino's card. "I'm afraid I don't have a card... but this is my phone number..." he says, dabbing at the air and writing his number there in multicolored glowing light. Then he realizes it'd be reversed for Domino, so he waves at it and the numbers invert themselves. Kurt's own thoughts aren't far off Domino's, if he thinks about it. Support from behind the lines. It's a perfect place for a non-lethal. "I think it is, ja.." and once the elf retrieves his hand, he reaches into his pocket for his wallet. He's got his own 'business card' now- it's blue, and has the name Kurt Wagner on it. A phone number is below the name, and he hands it over. "This is my cellphone number, und I can be reached on it day or night." It's then when he pulls his cell out and adds Keith's number into his contacts.. and when 'done' is pressed, it beeps. Now that he's got it, Kurt sets it back into his pocket. A half smile rises, and kurt snorts softly. "Spiders.. they have better press than I do. They're no better.. und they have nothing on my ability." Bragging! "But it might be interesting for a wall-climbing-off. I have someone I can invite in as a ringer." Out comes Domino's phone, tapping the numbers right into its memory. 'Cheshie' is used once more for the contact name. Amusing nicknames for one and all! Amusing to her, at least. Really, that's all that matters. "Dying sucks, doesn't it?" she cryptically replies without giving the matter that much thought. She's been there at least once before. A lot of the X-Crew have, as it turns out! Hard to keep a good meta down. Or a bad one, for that matter. "You're looking quite lively for a corpse, point to you there." ..Wait. There is a real Cheshire cat? Dom pauses with her thumb hovering over the screen of her phone before subtly shaking her head and continuing with the contact addition. A discussion for another time, that one. "Can't say I've ever tangled with any of the Spider kids, which is fine with me." She's got enough to deal with where the Gotham Vigilantes and Co are concerned. "Kurt's definitely more modest, though," she adds with a teasing smirk. Her phone is quickly flipped up into the air, caught, and tucked back into hiding. Just because. Usually she does that trick with slightly sharper objects. The cheshire laughs at Kurt's comment "Better press? The Daily Bugle keeps saying Spider-man is responsible of everything from global warming to crop failure and The Smurfs sequel. Count your blessings." He winks, but adds "Though I think it'd be fun to do a competition like that. But he's not *really* Spidey-powered... his suit is. He's a really sweet guy. Bit on the oblivious side, but I guess that comes from coming from a parallel universe and not going out at all. He needs more friends," he says emphatically. Even if he had just recently...well. "Yes... dying does suck." He remembers all too well what it was like when the knife slit his gizzard. He shivers visibly. "I guess that must have left me with eight lives, yes?" He grins, trying to dispel the shadow that fell across him. Little did he know that the afterlife had had to install a revolving door policy for a lot of his new friends' accomplices. "Oh, I could tell he was modest. It was the amazing Nightcrawler bit that tipped me off," he says, his grin turning lopsided. Now Domino makes it sound as if she's died before.. and Kurt glances back at his friend, his words coming slowly. "I haven't had the pleasure yet." Though, he's been comatose before. "I do enjoy the sights of Hell, however.. without dying. It's not somewhere I'd recommend." As for the Spideys' press? Kurt barks a laugh, "See? Any press is good press. They give him such abilities that simply can't be the case. I mean, how could he be responsible for global warming? Really? Is he that good?" Can it be mentioned that he was a drama teacher only a scant few weeks ago? Stepping back, Kurt brings his tail around to poke at Domino. "Of course I am more modest than they. I just like to be sure that I get credit where it is due." "It's quite lovely this time of year," Domino nonchalantly says when Kurt talks about visiting Hell. Then, muttering, she adds "Though I'm never gonna get the dust out of the air filter..." A slight grin follows. "You're still ahead of the game with eight." When a tailtip prods at her it will find a set of ghostly white fingers, each capped with a polished black nail, snagging part of it. Like a shot out of nowhere. Her grin holds, looking slightly amused. "You get the credit where it counts, Blue. I'm willing to bet that your reputation scored you some points today." Right here, in this conversation. Taken by nothing more than their word. So there! The cat blinks "The sights of Hell? Dear goodness, man, don't you think you need to find a better travel agent?" He grins, and then looks at his watch "Darn... I promised someone I'd meet him for lunch, and I need to brush up." He looks up and grins, "We've all got each other's numbers... so call me when you're at a good time, okay? My schedule is pretty flexible... I'm registered with the office, so the crime fighting thing is the only thing I do because..." he winks "Nobody was willing to hire me on account of them fearing that I'd attract villains to the store who'd want to take me out. Perfectly rational concern, when you can't conceal your identity." Kurt's tail gives a tug when Dom's hand takes hold, and after, it insinuates itself around her wrist. "At least there are no teethmarks in the tires," comes as an easy, amused response. "I will call, I promise. I'll go home, have a conversation.. und it won't be too long before I call. I'd like to start at least seeing what we can do.. what you can do, und in turn, what I can do. If that makes any sense." Kurt chuckles and nods, his tones turning .. oddly sympathetic. "What you do.. it is not your fault if villains come. Take it as flattery, that they need to take you out in order to commit their nefarious crimes. Und, you are a dramatic man. Play with it. Enjoy it." Now, however, it is time to depart, and it's time to get back to work. Or the boat. Or.. Thai. Or perhaps he'll be kind and buy her some of those cookies. Maybe. "Good bye, mein freund." In the next beat of a heart, however, there is the distinct sound of BAMF, followed by the odor of brimstone, of the sulfur smell of Hell itself, and where Kurt and Domino once stood, they are gone.. and nowhere in sight. The cat suddenly feels a lurch and a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach- not because of the smell of sulfur. In a second the sense of illness passes and the cat is left wondering after Kurt and Domino are gone "...what in blazes was that?" he says, a hand on his stomach. He had felt this ill just recently, when attending Thor's wedding. "...curioser and... all that." He picks up his things and heads out as well, turning the matter over in his head. Category:Log